A known fixture plate of this type comprises two mounting sites disposed at a distance one from the other in the form of breakthroughs. The one breakthrough is a circular bore and the other breakthrough is formed by two overlapping bores. The one or the other of the overlapping bores may be used for mounting for example a fixture so that in this attachment plate two different gauges for bore holes are available, a fact which simplifies the storage of such fixture plates. In practice, however, a large number of gauges for bore holes are required since the selection of different sanitary fixtures is very large. Consequently, several types of the known attachment plates would have to be kept in stock.
An attachment plate or mounting device is also known on which fixtures placed onto the front wall can be mounted at the front face by means of self-tapping screws. The fixtures are here provided with an outer flange on which they are mounted to the plate by screws. The mounting sites in this attachment plate are bores disposed circularly into which the tapping screws are screwed when mounting a fixture. In this case the conduits leading to the fixtures are not carried through the attachment plate but rather laterally away from it. With this plate the difficulty also exists that there must be kept several implementations in stock.